Welcome Back, Lois Lane!
by artiist1284
Summary: Clark is picking up Lois from the airport on her return back to Metropolis after months of hiatus to care for her cousin's injured husband, Jimmy Olsen. A secret finally revealed. "Infamous" airport scene and secret revealed my way. *Some Spoilers* 3 of 3
1. You're late!

**A/N: **Another spoiler one-shot of my take of what the airport scene and the whole talk of Clark revealing his secrets to Lois would be like, my way on the episode "Infamous".  
**SPOILER WARNING: "Infamous" **Yea, this fic contains some spoilers, though, I really don't know how, but I'm just putting it up to cover my but in either case.  
**Rating: **K+ to T for Language and Adult themes.  
**Summary: **Lois and Clark airport scene, and Clark revealing his secret to Lois, done my way.

**WELCOME BACK, LOIS LANE!  
**

**1 of 2/3?:** I haven't decided yet. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Drip....Drip....Splat!

Lois watched as the rain struck at the large floor to ceiling windows that gave view to the bustle of cars and people trying to get through the down pour as dry as possible. Metropolis, the sights; throngs of people and cars, the sounds; honking horns and animated voices, welcoming her back home. What could be better? How about a partner who was _actually_ on time and came to pick you up at the time he _actually_ said?

Lois blew at her bangs for the umpteenth time as she waited impatiently, eyes locked past the huge glass windows of the airport to the drenched world of outside Metropolis. Her feet listlessly tapping out the thinning patience she was feeling with waiting over an hour for a certain farm boy turned reporter....soon to be maggot food...to show up.

_I guess being wrapped around Lana's little finger is a full time job..._The garbled words running amok in her head as she leered at her watch. _Not like he's missing anything important...but what's to miss I've only been gone for, what, four whole months? No, big deal!_

Lois dragged out a dry breath and shook her head as if it would so easily dismiss the sting she was feeling. It wasn't like they were friends, no, knowing him almost as long as her cousin didn't qualify her for that position. Not even the risque adventures of he save, she save the others life on an occasional bases contended her as an applicant to that field.

Friends so wasn't what they were, even when it meant spending two years living with said person and his parents in the past. And it certainly wasn't more, when friends certainly wasn't what they were in the first place, when it came down to an almost, nearly, sorta, maybe kiss at the crash-bash wedding of the century.

_Get over it, Lois...he certainly has! _She chided herself, tearing open a stick of gum and pushing the thin strip into her mouth. Jaw tight as she chewed, annoyed with the certain bubble of emotions whenever her mind slipped back to a moment she thought could actually mean something between them.

She smirked to herself and let out a tight chuckle. _I wouldn't be surprised if he told me they were going to get hitched, hoe-down with backyard wedding and all._

Lois tried to laugh amused by the notion but even in thought, the idea of Clark Kent and Lana Lang married turned her insides to acid and had her questioning the brick wall she thought she so firmly had back in place before coming back here...back once again to...him.

Her mind didn't get any more time to dwell on such matters as the pinnacle of her relentless thoughts made an appearance like only he could. Almost knocking down an elderly man who look like he would retaliate with bashing Clark with his wooden cane. Lois' lips would have curled to an amused smile if she wasn't so pissed that he couldn't even think much of their 'frienship' to actually do one simple thing for her...and that was to pick her up from the airport without her feeling like it was such an obligation to him.

Clark made a profuse string of appologies as he slipped pass the grumbeling old man and then quickly turned around handing the man his hat that fell uncermoniously to the floor after he almost tackled the older man to the ground in his rush to pick up Lois like he said he would...on time. That...he couldn't help. He knew he was late...he knew she would be pissed...but that...just couldn't be helped.

Especially, since the lives of children almost blowing up in a crashed School bus was at stake and were playing heavily on his conscious at the thought of just ignoring the pleas for help; like he actually would.

Lois couldn't stop the skip that came to her heart at the sight of boy wonder and she cursed her body for reacting like that toward him of all people. His back was toward her a yard or so away as the old man look like he was still chewing him a new one by the look on the wrinkled, aged face of one that seemed to be around since fire was a big hit.

Embarrassed, she rolled her eyes and was starting to have seconds thoughts about the whole favor of him coming to get her from the airport. _Good, he hasn't seen me. Maybe there's still a chance I can lea-_

"Lois!" The familiar voice boomed across the terminal to her.

_Greaaaat! _Lois gritted her teeth and turned around letting out a harsh breath as one dripping wet formerly known, Prince of Plaid, came to a rushed halt in front of her.

His apologetic, was that really an overjoyed to see her, smile, on his lips, and wet soggy boyish appearance was doing strange tingles to her stomach. She realized her mistake of taking a deep breath to clear her mind when his scent mixed with city rain overwhelmed her nose and seemed to bury deep within her.

Quickly tapping down on hellbent emotions and squaring her eyes she found the ground for her anger once more. "Nice to know there are other things on your agenda worth your time, Clark."

Clark? He knew she would be mad, pissed even, but this seemed even more then Lois' usual annoyed, pissed-off self. His smile only falter a bit, he wasn't going to even let the girl herself take it away. God, he didn't realize how much he actually missed her until his eyes fell onto her across the terminal and every memory of quick-tongue banter, scary adventures...though fun...and sassy snarks panged in the whole that was widening with a missing something.

He didn't realize exactly what the widening void was due to and thought foolishly Lana could fill it up...but that job belonged to its rightful owner.

"I know I'm late, but..." Clark tried to explain but was cut off as Lois knocked his shoulder with her own as she roughly walked passed him.

He was no where close to being right, this was something more, beyond being pissed. He scrambled after her, she holding her oversize luggage in hand as she treadled away from him. Clark made to grab the baggage from her hands but she just slightly turned from him, blocking his effort and continued on.

"Lois, wiat!" Clark protested hot on her heels and knowing he was in the dog house if her mood was any indication.

"That's all I've been doing was waiting!" Lois snipped back not stopping and not looking at him. "I'm tired of waiting, but what should I have possibly expected?"

Clark stepped in her path bringing her to a stop that almost caused her to spill into him, a glare cutting her eyes that he only ignored. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Lois gave a defeated shake of her head and rolled her eyes as she sidetracked around him. "Whatever you want it to mean."

"Lois, I know I was late, I'm sorry...but you..." His attempt to speak was still in vain as she didn't bother to listen to what he had to say.

"...Should have realized that you are a busy guy..." She huffed kneeing up the luggage to a better grip in her arms as she trudged on. "...that you have other priorities in your life...like the DP...the farm....Lana...and I'm not one of them. So why should I expect something as easy as picking up a 'friend' coming back home to be a concern for you?"

"It's not like that." Clark wanted to yell but huffed it out instead.

"Really?" Lois threw over her shoulder, eyes glancing at him. "Then tell me, what was so important that you had me waiting over an hour for you?"

She had him pegged, he knew she did and there was no amount of conjuring something up that could be important enough, besides the truth, to be done when he was suppose to be here hours ago welcoming her back home instead of now arguing because he was late. That, there was matters more important then seeing a friend after the long hiatus of taking care of a best friend's husband who was badly injured; her cousin's husband.

He ran a defeated hand through sloppy wet curls as his crystal blues picked up the pain reflected in her eyes silently begging for anything plausible enough for her to accept, but he could draw up nothing but a blank. He was running out of excuses and truth be told he was definitely tired of the lies he had to make up to keep suspicions at bay especially with the people he cared about. If he learned anything from his keeping secrets from Lana, some things were just meant to stay hidden and sometimes it was just time for it to come out.

Lois took his silence the wrong way and placed on a brave front once more. "I thought so."

He tried to change the subject, a feeble attempt to fix things. "Look, you're just getting back..."

"Surprised you even noticed...That's right, you didn't!" She droned sarcastically marching through the crowd making for the exit as Clark fought the flow of people to stay at her side.

"Lois, please." His begging doing nothing to tither her from her present state, if anything it fueled her on.

"Life must be good with Lana, since it seems to wipe all other thoughts away. No shocker there..." Her words cutting its mark without her knowing it.

"I'm not with Lana...She left." He answered but couldn't really even feel bad about it being the truth, not like he thought it would had, like other times.

She came glued to the floor at the revelation, Clark could pick up the accelerations of her heart at hearing his words, but gave no further indication of being pleased by it as she stepped out into the merciless rain.

Her silence was killing him and he made once again to take her luggage away as the patter of rain hailed upon them. He gave a gruff of frustration as she pulled away not even aknowledgeing his existence.

"Lois, say something." He said to her, his eyes blinking the drops that found their way sliding down his body, drenching all it touched.

"What do you want me to say, Clark?" She blew out.

There it was again, _Clark_, as annoyed as he was with the nickname she so dubbed him with. He was really missing being called, Smallville, and hearing it out of her lips. The only mouth he ever wanted to hear it from or really anything from...Shocked;he guessed he missed her more then he realized. He shook his head realizing she was still ranting and not in a good way.

"Better luck next time?" She continued with a smirk she wasn't feeling. "Because I'm sure there will be a next time."

"I don't care about there being a next time..." _I don't want a next time. _Were laid somewhere in a mumble of words barely heard but could be seen somewhere in his eyes. She must of saw because she silently gulped and looked from the hand that held her arm in place to the stare he was giving her, secretly making her knees weak.

"Good, because I so don't care for this line of conversation." She pulled from his grip, feeling weighted down by what his eyes were telling her and the extra girth of sodden rain upon her body.

"You're mad." It was a statement, he knew her too well to make a mistake there.

_Hurt!_ She wanted to scream but anger was there too. She didn't say anything but walked on, not caring about the threat of pneumonia and feeling as he was only a step behind her. Personal space seemed to vanish away in the short...long...time she'd been away and found herself wanting to be closer. What? She was cold and his body always was unnaturally warm, somehow.

"Understatment of the year, if I ever heard one!" There was his truck, it look like heaven at that moment, if only she could reach it; the nightmare would end.

"Lois wait.....you don't understand..." His voice anxious, trying to make her see rationally.

"No, I don't." Lois stated spinning on her heels to face him, her lashes blinking rapidly at the drops that teased the reflex. "What I do understand is that I have jet leg from a two hour flight. I'm hungry. I'm tired....I've been gone for four months and..." _I miss you like crazy, how can't you see that? Lois, stop it!_

She swallowed away the tightness in her throat, thankful for the drops so he couldn't tell the difference of the ones that came from her eyes. "...and instead of being in a nice comfy bed where I want to be...I'm standing here....in the rain....arguing with _you_..."

Clark's face dropped at her words, his chest feeling like someone was twisting it into a knot from the pain on her face she thought she so cleverly had hidden away...but despite what she thought, they were friends, and he did know her.

She raised her shoulders and shook her head as if weakly denying it all away and said hoarsely. "Thanks for the welcome home....Clark."

It was like a knife had plunged into the depth of his stomach at that moment, but didn't stay long only to be repeatedly plugged over and over until he thought he would find himself litterally doubled over. His eyes watched as she turned from him throwing her luggage in the back seat of the truck before following after.

*~*

_For she's a jolly good fella....For she's a jolly good fella....For she's a jolly good fellaaaaaa....Which nobody can deny...._

Chloe clapped her hands in tune as she joined her husband and a few others while he carried and placed a cake in front of Lois at her desk. Her eyes rolled but her lips in a wide grin gave her true feelings away. She didn't like to be surprised but she was like any girl when it came to making a fuss about her-it just felt good to be missed.

"Which nobody can dennnnyyyyy!" Jimmy dragged out as Lois playfully scrunched up away from him and laughed along with Chloe who clung to his arm shaking her head in amusement.

The singing stopped and everyone clapped as Lois took a deep breath and with one blow, blew out the burning candles that adorned her 'Welcome Back' clad whipped, icing cake. Clark looked on leaning against the door post as the cheers echoed the news room and died away into lively chatter as everyone went about to work or sought out a plate for a piece of the mouth water dessert.

Her blank eyes coming in contact with his only for a moment before falling away to that of her cousin and newly healed husband, a mocking smirk set on her lips. "You know, you guys really didn't have to do this?"

"Are you kidding, it's the least we could do, after what you did for us?" Jimmy quickly jumped in to blow off her words, his arms wrapped lovely around Chloe's waist as she smiled widely at him.

"Jimmy's right, Lois. You helped my man get back on his feet and returned him safely to me." Chloe put forth her vouched before smooching the icing from his lips.

Lois made a playful gag to tease the two, before shaking their gratitude away. "I didn't do anything besides bug the hell of the nurses and doctors. I'm just amazed they put up with me as long as they did without kicking me out of the hospital."

"Well, whatever you did, you're still the best."

Lois smiled as Chloe bent over placing a kiss on her cheek and then wrapping her in a never-ending hug. "Thank you, Lo."

"No, problem, Babes." Lois whispered in her ear and returned the beam shown on her cousin's face as she went back to Jimmy's side. "Seeing you two like this is thanks enough for me."

"Yea, Lois, we really appreciate it." Jimmy went in for a hug too but came to a halt by her raised hand and teasing furrowed brows.

"Just a hug, Olsen." Lois teased, and Chloe chuckled as the red-faced Jimmy didn't know if he should move or not but had no choice as Lois pulled him into her embrace before letting him return back to his wife.

Jimmy jumped, his face bright as one of his many great ideas hit him like a bolt of lightening. "You know what? This needs to be written into a story..."

Lois and Chloe glanced at each other in amusement not exactly knowing what he was getting at.

"I'm going to go to Tess right now and demand she lets me print this when I'm done."

"Jimmy, wait. I don't think..." Lois stopped as Chloe placed her hand on her arm and Jimmy just proceeded to walk off toward Tess' office.

"Don't be the one to crush his dream." Chloe finally spoke as soon as her husband was gone. "It's all he talked about on the flight here."

Lois smile and Chloe fell in step with her as they grabbed a plate and headed for Lois' cake that showed evidence of some healthy appetites with the huge missing pieces it adorned. The petite blond, glancing over to her older cousin as their mouth filled with the heavenly treat.

"Speaking of flights." Chloe pipped up after a moment, licking away the cream from her lips. "How was the escort from the airport?"

"Which one, Clark or security?" Lois grumbled between bites of her cake.

Chloe's eyes bugged from her face not sure what to believe the words or her ears as her head titled to push Lois on for an explanation. "Mind running that by me again?"

Lois huffed and took the few steps it took to reach her desk before sitting on the corner of it. "Not really...I'm just surprised it didn't happen with all the yelling we were doing."

A knowing look came over Chloe's face as her eyes went over to the spot Clark had been standing silently at for an hour. Only now he was engaged into a conversation with Rob the travel editor, but the look on his face and the way his eyes were sneaking long glances at a certain chocolate-haired brunette revealed he wasn't really into the talk.

"Is that why I haven't seen Clark at your heels all day?" Chloe questioned with a hint of tease as her tongue slid over her fork.

Lois glared, her teeth biting tightly down on her own fork. "Clark, is never at my heels."

"Clark?" Chloe wrinkled her nose at the alien name coming from Lois' lips.

"It's his name, isn't it?" Lois countered as her fork plunged into her slice of cake.

"Yea, which you don't use."

Lois rolled her eyes up in annoyance, sucking the cream from her fork as Chloe turned full attention toward her. "Lois, what happen? As far as I know things should be good between you and Clark...really good according to..."

Chloe stopped quickly at the cutting squares of Lois' eyes directed at her and gave an uneasy smile at the accusation in the taller girl's hazel orbs.

"I wouldn't call waiting my ass off for over an hour, after a two hour, cramped, claustrophobic ride of hell, being a good thing between anyone!" her voice gaining an octave higher without yelling as she suppressed the volume of her voice.

_I was talking about an almost kiss...and Clark's revelationary found feelings for you..._Chloe wanted to say but knew when to grab the pull by the horns and when to just let sleeping dogs lie. So she plastered on a front of shock and scrunched up at how Lois must have taken it and was surprised Clark was still seeing another day.

Lois breathed heavily between her nose as she faced forward. "I just don't get it, Chlo. I specifically went out of the way to arrive at a time when he would be able to pick me up and he still was late and not even one of his sad excuses to cover his ass..."

Her shoulders slumped as she opted to play with the remainder of icing and cake crumbs scattered on her plate. "...It's just that...you would think after what almost hap-"

Chloe stood there with raised brows waiting for her to continue but noticed as Lois clamped her mouth shut, quickly realizing she unintentionally spilled too much.

"Just say it, Lois!" Chloe exasperated in a gush. The teetering and walking on egg shells were actually bringing sores on her feet when it came to the subject of their feelings for each other. "You and Clark almost kissed!"

Lois looked like she wanted to squish her piece of cake in Chloe's face just so she wouldn't speak any louder and was quite in a state of shock that she even knew that piece of detail. Unless...One big mouth, ex-so-dead-of-a-friend, told her.

Chloe read the thought from her face and cocked her brow. "No, Clark didn't tell me. It was my wedding after all and just because I was preoccupied with marital bliss doesn't mean my reporter instincts went off for a holiday."

"Unlike one guys feelings when it comes to a raven-haired beauty." Lois mumbled around her mouth filled with the fork and shook her head in confusion as thoughts of that night and how seconds before their lips were to meet, Lana made her grand debut snatching away any attention Clark held at that moment.

Chloe gave a sympathetic expression as she placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "And how do you feel?"

"That's the thing I don't know!" Lois exploded in controlled frustration, laying her attack on another slice of cake. "And what does it matter if said 'feelings' aren't returned anyway?"

Chloe grabbed Lois' wrist bringing her fork in a mid-air halt before it came slamming down into the moist goodness. Lois looked up from the cake to Chloe as she snatched the fork away and placed it down on the table. Her brow cocked in confusion at the smaller ones reactions and not liking the thinning lips that were slowly turning upward into a sly smile on Chloe's face.

"Lois, go take Clark some cake and _talk_." Chloe ushered, forcing Lois to place both hands on the plate and giving her a little bump in the King of Brooding direction.

She gave out a dry laugh not taking the younger girl seriously but was met with steel eyes as the blond one stared her down, not letting her back out of it.

"Fine." Lois gritted between her teeth setting back her own steel gaze. "I'll go, but I'm not going to like it."

Chloe smiled at her retreating back, a humorous brow raised up in reply to something she already knew; pertaining to a talk with a certain blue-eye someone. "We'll see."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: **Plz, Plz, Plz....and one moe time Plz! Give me feed back! I sooo like to know what you think about it, good or bad I so don't care. Thanks for Reading now REVIEW!!! Thanks!


	2. Office Talk

**A/N:**You Peeps are awesome as ever! Thank u much for the reviews! Sorry for it being short, and number 3 will be the last part, but I got work in the morning and I really need sleep right now. But I didn't want to leave you guys without another chappie, so Enjoy....and PLZ REVIEW!!! Thanks!

**2 of 3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Clark only gave half-hearted chuckles to the animated chatter coming from Rob, the DP's travel editor. In fact Clark was just chuckling at anything that was coming from his mouth. Even if his words were, 'there is a bomb in the women's bathroom and we are all going to die', Clark's reply would still have been a dry chuckle.

For at that moment, all his thoughts were on Lois, her smile, the silky cascade of chocolate strands at her back. Her lips, the way they pursed to blow out the flames from the candle sticks. And for a moment as her hazel orbs connected with his crystal blues, his heart spasmed in his chest and he swore he flat lined.

He came to at the feel of a pat against his shoulder as Rob said something else he thought was humorous and wanted to share. Clark gave a weak smile as he was dragged into another round of uninteresting chatter that he wasn't much participating in-not participating at all to be correct. He pulled at his tie trying to be polite but all the while inside wishing he would just shut up and was granted his unspoken desire as Rob seen someone else to torture with his innate stories.

Clark's lips finally broke out in a true smile watching as Rob rushed off to his next victim, and his ears were finally given the chance to be relieved.

"Didn't think you had a thing for, Rob."

Clark quickly turned to see Lois standing there watching him, face as blank as ever, as her hazel eyes fell up and down on him. He couldn't speak at the sight of her, and finally having her words directed to him was causing his heart to careen out of control within his chest walls.

"If you want, I do have his number." She teased about the smile on his face, but you could hardly tell she was with the bland sound to her voice. She was still mad...but talking to him at least was a good sign.

"I almost forgotten how funny you could be." Clark smirked back trying to get into their usual banter; he really did missed it about her being gone, among many other things.

Lois shook her head dismissively her eyes fluttering once before locking back onto him. "I wasn't trying to be."

"Lois, I don't want to fig-" Clark started and wasn't surprised when she jumped in to cut him off, practically having to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, here..." She placed the small plate of cake inches from his face, nearly touching his nose. "...Chloe sent me over here to give you a slice."

He took the small plate with the cake from her hand and moved it from his face to give her an annoyed look, which she ignored with a raised brow. The silence becoming awkward between them she cleared her throat to dismiss herself and turned to walk away. A large hand clasped around her wrist brought her to a stop before she could take another step.

"You're going?" He sounded pathetic even to his own ears, but he didn't want her to go. He knew he was pushing his luck right now but he just wanted her to stay around him a little longer...it had been months, after all.

Lois mentally rolled her eyes and bit on her tongue from snapping back too harshly, looking over her shoulder at him. "It is why my feet are pointed in the opposite direction."

"I-I was just thinking...." He was kicking himself inside, she resorted him to stuttering as she drew nearer seeing how his hand was still chained to her wrist and not looking like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"...M-Maybe we could..."

Lois glanced down to her shackled wrist and back to his blues not making it any easier, her head then following a familiar co-worker as she walked by saying,"Welcome back, Lois!"

"Thanks." Lois nodded.

She returned her intense stare to the bumbling one in front of her acting as if this was just an everyday occurrence and not him trying to pour himself to her. He let out a breath, words jumbling in his head, emotions scrambling around so much that he didn't know how to even begin a coherent sentence or what he wanted to say to her first.

"Well, are you going to enlighten me soon or must I gnaw off your hand so I can have my wrist back?"

"....Talk." Clark finally finished releasing hold of her at the same time and watched her rub her wrist as if trying to wipe his touch away.

"I thought that's what I was doing, you know, mouth moving, words coming out." Lois said and plastered on a smile to a few other co-workers who welcomed her back.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? Privately?" He reiterated and added the last part as she didn't seem to mind the distraction from the others greeting her after such a long hiatus.

Lois bit on the inside flesh of her cheek, she was fearing this, there was a subject or two she rather wish was nonexistent. "Umm...I..."

"Lois!" Her name was yelled across the bull pen, snapping the two heads in the direction of the voice. "We need those folders from the stock room, already! "

"I'm on it!" Lois called back in annoyance, though, thankful for the distraction, and glanced quickly to Clark before turning away to do get the needed items.

Clark rolled his eyes at her retreating to avoid any deep talk with him. The truth was they had unfinished business to deal with, the kiss being just one of many things he wanted to talk with her about. First thing was first, before he could reveal his battling emotions, she had to know everything..._everything_.

_Why is he following me? _Lois whined in her head, hearing Clark's heavy footsteps behind her and looked heavenward in frustration.

"I'm just getting a few things, I really don't think I need any help." Lois smirked entering into the stock room trailed by a fidgety and silent Clark on her heels.

Lois shook her head aggravated as she placed her hands on her hips, speaking only to fill up the quite air that was annoying her even more. "Why are things never just 'there' when you need them."

Clark swallowed the lump uneasily that stuck in his throat as he worked the nerve and the right words to tell her. He rubbed his hands, he never felt differences in temperature but at that moment his hands felt cold and sweaty. He looked up nervously at her as she paced around trying to locate the folders she was on a mission to hunt down.

After scanning the room with his x-ray vision he replied. "I think they are on the top of the shelf."

Lois cocked her head all the way up to the tip of the shelf that was tall as the wall and nearly touching the ceiling, her shoulders slumping forward.

"They would be." Lois huffed and with there being no ladder, she walked over to a desk and slid it over before Clark had a chance to be a gentleman and help.

"Lois, we need to talk." He finally spoke watching her all the while and wishing she would for once stop acting like she was the invulnerable one.

"We are in private." Lois pointed out the obvious with a 'duh' expression sounding in her voice.

She ignored his irritating, fidgeting and anxious behavior as he turned to close the door behind him, making sure it would be impossible for anyone to over hear their conversation. He took a step further into the room his face twisted a bit in discomfort as she went about her search for the blasted folders.

"I-" He took a breath and held it to keep his voice strong and not break out stuttering. "...I want you to write my story."

Lois' hair swung as she looked over her shoulder to him. "And that would be...what...new found fashion sense?"

Clark looked down at his suit clad body, his plaid wearing days a minimal these days and drew his eyes up to glare at her. "I'm serious."

Lois let out a breath as she whipped around to face him in her usual hands on hips stance and re-verbalized her point. "What story?"

She watched his adam's apple boab as he swallowed dryly and wiped his hands down his tone thighs. The tense silence falling over them within seconds and so palpable you could cut it with a butter knife. Lois raised her brows pressing him on with her eyes and the tilt of her head for an answer.

Clark felt like the ground was rushing up to meet him and the fight to control his beating heart was inevitable as thought after thought he try to rationalize if this was such a good idea to begin with. He felt like he was shaking, his whole body trembling as if suddenly he was standing on a Californian fault line.

Before he could even remember doing it, his lips were moving on thier own and the words were soon coming out to hang on air. "I'm the red-blue-blur."

**_To Be Continued...._**

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for the short chappie last part tomorrow before the new episode. Thanks for reading now Plz Review!


	3. The RedBlueBlur

**A/N:** Sorry I really was tyring to get this out before the ep, and I did!!! Sorry close to when the ep is coming on lol I kinda rush so it prolly shows. Anyway thanks so much for the reveiws everyone!!!!

**3/3 Enjoy!**

* * *

There it was out...and it was quiet...she was quiet...too quiet. The whole world seem to have pushed the pause button at hearing his confession because he could have sworn that his heart pounding away inside his chest was the only noise he could make out.

Her nose wrinkled, her face twitched; the corner of her lip, ever so slightly, that it was barely there and her eyes blinked more then one time as she just stood there on the desk....just standing there! He was going to have an aneurysm, he could feel the blockage of blood forming and about ready to burst if she didn't say anything soon.

He raised his brows, widening his eyes to press her for some type of reaction other then standing there staring at him like he was going to grow another head.

Then, with a sound that started as a little squeak and bouncing shoulders she was laughing and shaking her head, much to his dismay. He dropped the news of the century in her lap, practically gave it to her on a silver platter and she was laughing at him!

His face dropped in disbelief as she turned from him to begin her search on the shelves, still shaking with suppressed laughter. "You don't believe me."

"That you're crazy? Yea." Lois quipped, her back facing him as her hands dug through the many papers and other crap on the shelf to get what she was looking for.

"But that you're the red-blue-blur? Nice try, but I think you can do better then this little stunt to make up for being late at the airport."

She looked over her shoulder at his slumped appearance giving him a haughty look that he should know better then to try to pull one over her.

"Thanks, though, I did need a laugh."

"I'm not making this up. Lois, I really am the red-blue-blur." Clark pressed harder, his steps bringing him closer to her next to the desk.

"Clark...you just can't be the red-blue-blur." Lois blurted seeing no possible way and still thinking he should be in a room with padded walls.

"And why not?" His voice holding a note of challenge as he watch her having trouble reaching the higher shelving.

She huffed out a breath in exasperation, annoyed that he was keeping up With the stupid joke and annoyed she couldn't reach any higher to where the folders were.

"Because you're...you're you...you're Smalliville...your average...normal...go lucky guy..." A second thought came over her and she glanced down at him over her shoulder.

"You know...when you're not being all broody."

He cocked his head at her, his eyes in slits as she returned groaning and stretching her body on the tip of her toes in vain to reach the folders. "You know if you are the red-blue-blur I could use a little lift here."

The words were just an absent notion...a tease...that left her mouth, not something she really actually expected to happen, but right on cue she felt herself rising like on an elevator. Minus the claustrophobic box and 'ding' when the elevator arrived at its destination.

"Thanks." Lois said in a low voice followed by swallowing the hard lump in her throat at seeing what just shouldn't be possible to witness.

Farm boy held a leg of the table in his hand and was holding it almost over his head. A desk! Which had to be over hundred pounds at least and he lifted it plus her hundred and so pounds like it was nothing more then a feather.

She peered over the edge down at his lips that tried to hold back a smug smile and she gulped once more. Suddenly the world was rushing back as gravity was defied and she found herself returning from the air.

Loosing her balance from the quick desenct, she wobbled but couldn't catch her balance in time as she teethered over and off into strong waiting arms that caught her effortlessly. She made a little squeak but all thought melted away as she layed cradled in his embrace and staring off into his daunting blues.

Inside of them she saw behind the smugness that he made her beyond speechless, there was fear, and anxiousness of what she was thinking of what she would say.

She smiled, her face glowing and lips wide as if she was looking at him in a new light...like she was looking at him for the first time. The greatest find in Metropolis and he was telling her...her face was singing with joy. Her farm boy from a one horse town was actually the red-blue-blur in the flesh....her mind too wrap in the discovery to realize she was referring to him as hers...

"I guess I can't call you Smallville anymore." She finally spoke, nervously nibbling onto her bottom lip.

She didn't know why she was smiling more from that she had the red-blue-blur unmasked right there with her or that she was currently lounging in his arms. Strong, solid arms that were holding onto her like a bag of cotton.

Then reality came zooming back to and she kick her legs down causing him to let her go to her feet. Her body sliding down his and hands grabbing his shoulders to keep her balance.

His face tinted a slight tinge of pink at thier close proximity and he felt himself caught in her intense gaze, in mind of that night at Chloe's wedding and what had almost happen between them. Noticing the look on his face and sensing the thoughts running in his mind, Lois broke from his touch and shook her head as if it would put the world in the right order it belonged and not upside down as it was now.

"This is a joke..." Not being in his arms or close to his scent to clog the channels of her brain, she could think better. She bent over to stare at possible ways the trick could be pulled off and hating that she found none...not one possible way.

"Seriously, Smallville, a bit much to set me up, isn't it?"

Clark dragged his hand down his face, she was incredible! In a gush of wind, taking away her breath he appeared on the other side of her. She jumped and let out a loud squeak in surprise, a wide smile gracing her lips that was tugging at his chest and he couldn't fight his lips from doing the same. She wasn't freaked out!

"If you wanted to see me super-speed, all you had to do was ask" He grinned, tilting his head to her as he was swamped with relief at how she was handling everything.

"Super-speed?" Lois smirked, her lips in a teasing smile as she appeared at him with excitment of what else he would do.

He nodded and proceed to show her more as he sped to the desk and picked it up without even a grunt and placed it back in it's proper spot and zoomed back in front of her. The air from his speed whipping her hair around her face and she swiped it away to stare at him.

"Super-speed and super-strength?" She asked and caught herself talking in a flirtious voice that caused herself to back up in thought as he raised his brow at her.

Lois cleared her throat and blew it off as she said with awe and amazement. "Smallville, you're the red-blue-blur!"

"It's what I've been saying." He accused teasingly and after what seemed like hours of questions and explaining everything he always feared telling anyone. Clark Kent revealed his deepest secrets, the darkest caverns of his mind he let Lois Lane explore and ask what she will...a reporter no less.

"This is incredible....I mean....wow..." She said caught up in thought after thought running in her head and looke up at him. "I guess there was something to the hero complex after all."

Clark shook his head at her. "Lois, I'm still me."

"Of course you are, Smallville." She gave him one of her infamous smiles that was purely Lane. "I wouldn't allow it any other way."

He could only shake his head again at the playfulness on her face as his lips twisted into a smile. "So, you do it?"

"Smallville, I'm really honored and everything that you want me to write your story..." She said taking a step toward him, her face serious now. "...But are you sure you really want to expose who you are to the world?"

Clark appear to go in deep thought before nodding his head with an answer and pierced her with determine blues. "I think its time for the world to get to know who the real Clark Kent is."

Lois eyes locked onto his, her lips slowly spreading into a soft smile as she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and warm glow filling her up to the brink. Suddenly she was brought to a realization and her brows furrowed deeply, her mouth dropping to the floor. Clark knowing exactly what had dawned upon her and seeing this chance as good as any other quickly placed his hand behind her head, filling his hand with her soft locks.

He pulled up her face, bringing her petal lips to crash with his. She had no time to think or to prepare for the rush that she felt once before in the alley one dark night in search of another hero. She was dizzy, the world reeling around her that she no longer could tell if she was standing or soaring over the tops of Metropolis. He deepened the kiss much to her fear of exploding from such intoxication and pure bliss.

Clark pulled, their eyes closed and breathing heavily as he leaned his forehead against her. Breath mingeling sweetly between them in a warm caress. A screeching scream, and roaring sirens caught his sensitive ears and he groaned inside, not want to leave.

"I have to go." Clark whispered, his fingers teasing the outline of her lips.

"Go." Lois whispered back in a haze, her mind on cloud nine and she couldn't move let alone hardly think.

She graced him with opening her hazel eyes and smiled seeing his eyes open also and him affected just as bad as she was. He smiled and with a gush of wind spinning from his speed left her alone in the stock room as papers fluttered around her feet.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my little fic, Plz Review!!! THanks!


End file.
